Welcome to OFF
by ArtisticLatias
Summary: Heya! This is my first Fanfic on here! :3 please enjoy and I will update as much as I can! OFF belongs to Mortis Ghost
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, wake up. Come on you've been sleeping forever." spoke a voice that was annoyed.  
As I got up and looked around I saw the whole area was a white ocean. Beneath me was the yellow land keeping me up. I then noticed I was wearing something odd instead of my normal clothing.  
I was wearing a white shirt with a red "X" on it, with black shoes, black pants, and a scythe in hand. I then looked up at the one that was trying to awaken me. I then noticed it was a mask staring back at me, and this mask belonged to a merchant that I well knew. His name is Zacharie, a merchant nessasary for every video game possible, and he knew everything about being in a video game. He was right beside me on his knees with his frog mask on. The mask was white and had small froglike eyes that he could see through, along with the mouth that went from one end of the mask to another with black cheeks on each side. "Why Hello dear Puppeteer." he greeted me.  
"Puppeteer?" I replied confusingly.  
"Yes, dear Puppeteer. You came down with a great fall. Are you alright?" he acknowledged.  
I then shake my head in reply to him, reassuring him, and then I insisted him to tell me where I was.  
"Why, your in the world of OFF dear Puppeteer. I have no idea how you might've gotten here though." he replied with great amusement.  
I then got up from my spot and decided to walk up the road to the large yellow building up ahead. Zacharie then followed me at a slow pace to keep me company. I then halted to see a white hairless cat with a giagantic smile upon its face.  
"Why, if it isn't the great Puppeteer herself. How are you dear puppet master?" the cat questioned.  
I then realized that this was the Judge. He was a very intelligent cat and with big vocabulary, I then notified him, "I'm fine, but I'd like to know how I might've gotten here and why I am here."  
He then eyed me and walked by my legs to rub himself against my legs and purred.  
"I have no clue why you are here dear Puppeteer, or why it is you that is exsisting here in the cursed world."  
I then looked up and decided to climb the ladder I seen while walking towards the building. I stepped forward to the ladder and on the next roof, I saw a pale spectre. I then backed up and my eyes went wide. I was afraid and I didn't know what to do. I then noticed it came closer to me. Until then, there was a flash. I then saw, the most familiar figure standing right in front of me. He was holding off the ghostly ectoplasm with his weapon, a bat, and then ordered me, "Run! Go! Quickly, I'll hold it off!"  
I then darted towards to the other ladder and climbed up it as swiftly as I could. At the top, was a staircase going downstairs. I then waited for the figure who saved me to come up the ladder, so I could double check if he was the being who I knew very well.  
Then the figure came up the ladder. It was him, the Batter, or otherwise, my puppet.


	2. Chapter 2

As I was on top of the roof, the Batter climbed up the ladder and stared at me. He had four red eyes that stared blankly at me and it seemed he was surprised to see me.  
"How are you here?" he demanded, still confused and a little nervousness was in his voice.  
It was then my turn to be silent. I didn't know what to tell him. I had no clue either, yet I was going to find out how I got here and how I was going to get back to my world.  
"I don't know.." I answered him.  
He seemed to unsatisfied to my reply. He wanted to know fully, but he knew I didn't know how or why I was in the same dimension as him.  
I then saw the Judge climb up the ladder as gracefully as he could and he then added to our conversation, "It seems the puppet has met his puppteer, interesting..."  
I then walked over to the stairs and walked down. The room I then suddenly was in had four cubes in the room. Two by the stairs I was at and two near the other stairs at the other side of the pale yellow room. Then I walked towards the stairs by the other cubes and then halted. I turned to see Zacharie, Batter, and the Judge following me. I then smiled a bit, it was comforting being around the characters I knew so well and sort of ironic. I never thought I would meet video game characters im the flesh and blood. Zacharie then caught sight of my smile, "Is something the matter dear puppeteer?"  
I was starting to accept my new name in this strange and unknown world, though I knew I would get used to it.  
"Nothing, I'm ok, just happy to know I'm not alone by myself,"  
The Batter then seemed to get impaitent and walked ahead of me. I still didn't understand why he was in such a hurry.  
"He is confused Puppeteer, my dear, he doesn't get how you are here at all," The Judge explained to me, as if he read my each and every thought.  
I then walked down the stairs and saw on the left side of me, was an opening with a light so bright. I walked towards it to the outside. It was peaceful here, so calm, the waves of white pure liquid swishing around, it was all strange for this world. I then walked more up ahead and saw a red floating cube. I then heard Zacharie behind me say, "That's the cube that takes you out of this place to the Nothingness. If you didn't already know that."  
I then touched it and I felt fuzzy as I left the pure white land to seem to disappear all around me, to find myself in a black area. On the floor of the area was drawings, that seemed like a two-year old's drawings. I then walked over a flower drawing and touched it beneath my feet. I then teleported again to a green platform area with another cube across from where I was. I followed the path up to a point where I found a train. I then saw a pale being and he was breathing strangely.  
"Hhh, hello...uh..are you here to take the train to zone 1?" the pale being breathed.  
I then nodded quickly to him in response. He then pointed to the train and added, "Well it's...uh...right there..I hope you have a safe journey.."  
I then quickly hopped onto the train and waited for the machine to move. 


	3. Chapter 3

As the train moved on, I noticed the Batter was on the moving machine also. I then walked over to sit by him,  
"Hey I know your confused, but don't be because I'm alright here. I just need to figure out how to get home and for now, how to defend myself"  
He didn't stir from his silence and was as still as a statue.  
I then felt a little annoyed, he didn't tell me anything, and he wasn't very kind to me the whole time I was in this strange world.  
The train then stopped and the doors opened. The Batter got up and started to walk out of the train. I then followed and got the feeling from him, that he wanted to be alone. I then stopped to look up ahead to see a green building. I continued on to see a ton of Elsen walking down some stairs to a dark opening. I then found myself face to face with Zacharie again, but this time with his cat mask on.  
"Hello again dear Puppeteer. It's quite nice to see you again, but I need you to follow me" he informed me.  
I then followed him into another home and he was then sitting at a desk. The room was very green inside and it had tons of posters on the wall.  
"I wanted to talk with you a little, my friend, I wanted to know some interesting information that only you could provide me" he started.  
"What sort of information?" I questioned him suspiciously.  
Then I sat down on a chair in front of the desk and he leaned in closer to my face, "Information on your world" I then got a strange feeling that Zacharie wanted more than some information that I would spit out at him, but I decided to tell him anyway.  
I told him about how we all are different and how we all are in a family, how the weather and everything is, anything I knew about my own world. During this, he seemed to be very interested, and along the way, he asked me some more questions for more understanding.  
After I had told him all I knew, he then got up and walked towards the door and waved his hand, singaling me to go outside with him.  
"Now you said that in your world, you have amusement parks?" he asked.  
"Yep, I've been to one only once though..." He then stopped and grabbed my hand and ran off with me stumbling behind him.  
"W-where are we going?!" I laughed breathlessly.  
He didn't reply, but then he stopped and was in front of a pink gate. I then followed him through the gate and walked through the pink maze of where a line of people should be and then followed him to some pinkish stairs. He then brought me up the stairs to then turn on the top to find a roller coaster car.  
"Get in, it'll be fun, trust me" he reassured me.  
I then got in and then he did also, then the car started to move downward very quickly. I then screamed happily and raised my arms in the air as the car was speeding down the track. The car finnally stopped at the end of the hill. I got out of the car with Zacharie to find someone who then was raging from afar, yelling at us. 


End file.
